river_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cougarcat/Season 1 Review
Admiral Warsilver reviewed Season 6, and I think I will be reviewing other seasons of River Monsters. So what better place to start than the Season that got it all going: Season 1? Season 1 has been met with very little unpopularity. It was in general a great season. I really enjoyed it, however in my opinion nothing, River Monsters or other show, can beat Season 9. However, many found Season 1 the most enjoyable, so this is where we'd better start. Afterall, it set Animal Planet records for the time. We'll grade it by location, Monster variety, Monster origionality, Mystery, Culture, and Monster size like Admiral Warsilver did with his Season 6 Review. Ratings will be in stars out of five 'Location-' In this case, a lot of episodes were spent in the Amazon. However, we did get out of the Amazon for many episodes, so there will be location variety. There was another episode in Australia, but besides this and the three Amazon episodes, the rest were spent in the Northern Hemisphere. This gotta make for some variety. Wade went to Europe, America, and India for the Northern Hemisphere episodes. However, most of these were spent in warmer climates still. However, the episode about the Goonch Catfish was more temperate. So the overall location variety wasn't bad. So I give it 4 stars. My Rating - **** 'Monster Variety- '''Season 1 didn't have bad monster variety, however we did see a lot of Catfish. However, there were stuff as odd as sharks too, so it is kind of hard to judge it here. However, Admiral gave Season 6 4*s for Monster Variety. Season 6 had monsters that were not fish, so we gotta give Season 1 a little less for Monster Variety. I will give 3 stars here. My Rating- *** '''Monster origionality- '''Now in this case we have to score this Season very well because it was the very first season. The piranha has kindof been overdone by Hollywood, but the other monsters like the Goonch were so obscure that it astonished viewers to see them on the end of a line. So here we can't give anything but 5 stars. My Rating- ***** Perfect Score!!!!!!!!!!! '''Mystery- '''This Season would have gotten a way lower score here if it weren't for the Goonch Catfish. I means, that one was really a favorite of many viewers. And some of the things like Catfish attacking people in temperate European waters, Goonch dragging water buffalo to their death, and the Jonah story being replayed with an actual fish really gotta get this Season very high here. The alligator gar in the U.S. also give Mystery an even higher score. So I'll give another perfect score here. My Rating- ***** Perfect Score!!!!!!!!!!! '''Culture-' The episode about the Arapaima had a lot of culture involved, but for a lot of the season Culture played a very little part. And then there was the American tradition of murdering alligator gar (which is now banned), but 2 episodes can't account for the whole season in this case. I mean, Admiral came up with this system to grade Season 6, which was much more bent on culture than season 1, but still I'm using his method because he's awesome. But it would be wrong for me to give a good score here. :( My Rating- ** '''Monster Size- '''There were large groupers in this season and all, but for the most part I felt like this season's monster size was a little pathetic. I mean, Jeremy bragged about his Piraiba and his Arapaima, and then 5 years later he went and caught actually large Piraiba and Arapaima. But then, the Goonch is back to the rescue. In this case I will give three stars because there were some large fish in this Season. And then, Admiral came up with this format for a season that didn't have an episode bent on the Piranha which is famous for being small. But still, I like his method of grading, so I still used it. My Rating- *** Over All Rating 4/5+ I really enjoyed Season 1, and it truly was a great Season. The goonch episode still rocks, and I'd put that episode 5/5, but not every episode in Season 1 was as good. One thing that kindof ticks me off: Many people bow down low before Season 1 just because it was the first season. Not because it was better than the others, but just becuase it was first... I mean, people automatically think what comes first must be better. That ticks me off a little. Anyway, Season 1 was a great start to the show, and if you haven't watched it then get busy! Category:Blog posts